BodiexKendall Love Story
by JamieBlakes
Summary: Kendall finds out that he is in love with Bodie even though he is bisexual. Meanwhile, Carlos and Logan have an ice cream challenge to eat thirty five tubs of Ice Cream. Note: The subplot is mentioned a few times in the first two chapters.
1. Kendall's Crush

**I am writing a new story. Sorry for everyone who was interested in my other three stories are still not finished but anyway. New Dance Central crossover with Big Time Rush for the first time. I'm sorry for my punctuation. It sometimes came out of hand.**

**Plot: Bodie and Emilia walks into the Palm Woods to live and Kendall falls in love with the blond.**

**Subplot: Carlos and Logan challenge each other to see who can eat 35 full tubs of ice cream.**

**Note #1: Eating 35 full tubs of ice cream will lead to diabetes so do NOT try this at home.**

**Note #2: This chapter mainly focuses on Big Time Rush. Emilia and Bodie will appear later in the middle of this chapter**

**Absent: James, Katie, Mrs. Knight. **

Kendall, Logan and Carlos are extremely bored because there was nothing to do. They would want to go to the pool but it was too far, they would want to watch TV but no one could be bothered to reach the remote which was right by Logan's foot on the coffee table and neither of the three boys could be bothered making themselves something to eat. The silence lingered for half an hour even though Logan was reading another medical book for being a doctor.

James was in Hawaii with his new girlfriend and Katie and Mrs. Knight were in Minnesota to see the family for three weeks and neither of the boys wanted to go, especially Kendall who found out that he was bisexual and only wanted his sister, mom and friends to know but no one else in the Palm Woods or his family back in Minnesota. Kendall first found out that he was bisexual when a new guy was going to live right next to them who was called Grayson **(A/N: Grayson is mine) **and he had feelings for him because he thought he was cute and hot and so on.

Later that day, Carlos didn't want to be bored so he asked the two boys for a challenge. "Hey guys, want an ice cream challenge?" Neither of the boys replied because the blonde was starving to death and the raven haired boy was too interested in his medical book. Carlos decided to make a dirty move on the brunette who was far too interested in the medical book. The Latino got up from the couch first and sneaked into the kitchen fridge to retrieve what he was looking for. He found the object he was looking for, closed the fridge and sneaked up behind Logan and just stood right behind him.

Carlos then opened the lid and poured at least half of it onto his friend's head. Logan looked at his hair which was drenched by a white liquid. Logan quickly threw his medical to the side quickly and then jumped up to see Carlos laughing his ass off. Kendall was asleep at the time. Everyone knew what would happen if you wake up Kendall. Instead of just the normal opening eyes, you get a chase instead or a brutal beating. Everyone just stays away from the blond every time he was asleep except his mom and sister. Logan shouted at the Latino.

"What the hell dude? Why did you spill milk into my head?"

"Because I wanted to laugh at something."

"Next you do that, I will grab your allergy pills and throw the out the window!" Kendall woke up to his screaming friends as his Latino friend was looking at his best friend with a worried look. Kendall didn't want to stay in here so he decided to head to the pool and just enjoy the sunlight.

"I'll be at the pool." His friends just said yeah as he left the apartment to walk into the lobby by the staircase. Kendall hasn't exercised for quite awhile so the stairs was ideal for him. As he walked into the lobby, the entrance doors were opened to greet a blond who was a dancer with his friend who was a brunette. He listened to their conversation as they walked up to the reception.

"B, we have to live here because of Dr. Tan. We should have listened to you at first. Now he's ruined everything."

"It's okay Em. It's not your fault or our friends' fault. It's Tan's okay?" Kendall was wondering what they were talking about but he was approached by a familiar brunette. He only looked at the brunette before he was shocked.

"Camille!? What are you doing?"

"Wondering what you are doing. Are you in-"

"No. I only seen them but they haven't met me yet."

"Are you sure? Because the two friends are looking this way." Kendall turns his head to face the friends who were checking in and they were actually looking at the blond. The friends waved at Kendall as he waved back. Kendall quickly turned his head back so they won't know that he was blushing. Camille just smiled before she spoke to ask about what was going on.

"Are you in love now?" Kendall nodded his head and she already knew who it was.

"It's the blond isn't it?" Kendall nodded as Camille wrapped her arms around her friend as the blond leaned into her and told her about what he could do to get his attention. It has been three months since his love for Grayson was gone. He couldn't stop crying for three days until his best friend gave him a tub of ice cream. He hugged his friend until he got back onto his feet.

"What am I going to do Camille?" Camille pointed to where the friends were standing and said, "They're walking this way." Kendall stood up immediately and turned to the friends that were walking this this way. The blond jumped over the couch to sit as the brunette just rolled her eyes and walked around the couches to sit by Camille.

"Hi." the blond who was sitting down said as Kendall was speechless. He fell in love with him, but he wasn't sure if he was straight, gay or bisexual. He was hot to Kendall. He just waved because he thought that he was going to mess up if he spoke.

"What's your name?" The brunette asked but he was still speechless so Camille stood up by his friend and spoke for him.

"He speechless at the moment. And his name's Kendall and I'm Camille."

"Bodie." The blond said said who was still sitting down.

"Emilia. Me and Bodie are friends and are in a dance crew." Kendall just nodded as he hid his face in his friend's shoulder. He had to bend because he was so tall. The brunette and blond juts gave him a confused look as Camille spoke for him.

"He's never been this nervous before, that's why he's hiding his face in my shoulder." Camille then smelt his hair because there was a smell in his hair that she's never noticed before.

"Why does your hair smell like Cola?" Kendall then lifted his head off his friend's shoulder as he felt his face feeling red. Kendall finally spoke in front of the friends including his love for the first time. "Carlos. He has a habit of putting Cola in our shampoos even his. He dares not to put it in Katie's or your mom's because you know why?" Camille smiled then laughed.

"Do you guys know where Apartment 2K is?" Kendall turned to his friend and asked with his eyes where she was living.

"I'm living with Lucy." Kendall felt relieved but happy because they were living just opposite of them.

"I live opposite of you apartment. Are you guys heading up now?" The two friends nodded as they left for the lift. Camille just stopped Kendall before they left. "Hey, tell him that you love him before it's too late." Kendall did want to but just waited for the right moment. Emilia went up the lift as Bodie and Kendall went for a run. Bodie challenged the other blonde for like a dare.

"Kendall."

"Bodie."

"Want a challenge?"

"Sure."

"If I beat you to our apartment floor, you must pay me $20."

"But if I beat you, you have to kiss me." Kendall couldn't believe the words that escaped his mouth, he just ignored them and ran. Bodie was standing still, all shocked and sprinted up to catch up to the blond that was ahead of him. He almost reached to their floor but Kendall won by just a second. Kendall began to smile and fist pumped the air.

"You don't need to kiss me. I was only kidding." The tired, sprinting blond collapsed onto the ground all tired and didn't bother getting back up. Emilia just exited the elevator with her's and Bodie's bags and Kendall made their way to the friends' apartment. "Here you go. Your apartment." Bodie and Emilia loved their apartment. It looked like a five-star hotel inside but without the service. Kendall said bye to the friends as he closed the door and he began to blush. He opened their door to Apartment 2J and his two friends are gone. He just smiled and he decided to mae him something to eat to calm down his uncontrollable happiness. He heard the door open again and he saw his two friends with like 10 tubs of ice cream each. Kendall just rolled his eyes as he started to eat.

"Are you guys having an ice cream challenge?" The blond asked.

"Yeah and we are challenging each other to eat thirty five tubs of ice cream." The Latino said.

"Wait, isn't that a bad idea?" The blond asked again.

"Not if you have water by your side." The brunette stated. Kendall finished what he was eating and washed and dried his plate before he walked into his shared room that he shared with Logan, still thinking about the blond that he met earlier. He smiled before he felt very tired and went to sleep.

**I know it has been a while I have been making another story or re-doing my other stories but I have been just tired and been travelling for last few days/weeks.**

**Yeah. Bye. :)**


	2. The Kiss

**This chapter is a POV and is on Bodie.**

**Plot: Bodie talks to Kendall in his apartment for the first time but feels that he is in love with him**

**Subplot: Logan and Carlos' ice cream competition continues.**

**Absent: James, Katie, Mrs. Knight. **

I woke up the next morning with a weird feeling that I have. It happened since Kendall joked that he wanted to kiss me. We were actually the same height but he told me that he was only 21 and was in a band. He was only two years younger than me. I think I'm in love with him but my love for the prodigy back at Dance Central mattered for me as well. I was officially bi, I announced it to all my friends who accepted me. But surprisingly, I'm still a virgin. Haven't had sex once but only kisses because I want to give it to someone who will love me. I got out of bed and made me some waffles from my Waffle machine and some coffee for me and Em.

I saw my friend waking up with those tired eyes. She went to sit down on the sofa and fell asleep. She looked really tired because she has work but I have a day off and she really enjoyed her new bed. She said to me before I went to bed last night that it felt like heaven. My bed was heaven as well. I could sleep on it all night. I made my friend a cup of coffee before I placed it on the coffee table by her so she could drink it later. I wrote a note for her, saying I am going to visit Kendall because he has seen our apartment and now it's time for me to pay him a visit.

I got changed before I visited him after I wrote the note and closed the door quietly, trying not to wake my tired friend and just crossed the room to visit Kendall. I knocked on the door three times and waiting for someone to open the door. The door was finally opened and I was greeted to Kendall shirtless. He looked damn hot and I tried myself not to smile.

"Hey." he responded. "I usually don't greet people like this but it was hot in our apartment so we had our windows open and our shirts discarded somewhere in this home." He thought he was boring me but I couldn't stop thinking of him and me just having sex on the sofa right there but I kept my actions quiet. "I totally understand. I just wanted to make a visit to see you-" I cutted off to see a lot of ice cream containers scattered all on the floor and in the kitchen and asked Kendall about them.

"My two friends Logan and Carlos are having an ice cream competition to see who will eat 35 tubs of ice cream first."

"The most stupidest idea I have ever heard of." I said as Kendall agreed to my idea. I heard footsteps coming from the hallway and I was greeted to two boys; One who's Latino and other who was pale than the other two. I noticed that they looked at me with concerned but they had a head problem. I guessed the ice cream containers scattered all over the apartment belonged to them because one of them still had ice cream on their face.

"Hello." The Latino said to me. I said hi as they turned to the freezer. I looked at Kendall with a concerned look and he told me what they were doing. "They're eating more ice cream." It was morning and I wanted to know why. It would probably just some idea of theirs. Kendall then suggested we get away from them. "We'll go in my room because they will be out here and by the toilet for a long time." I agreed as we walked into a room with a bathroom connection. I guessed he shared the bedroom with the pale boy because there were pictures of him and Kendall in this room.

"Do you share a room?" I asked Kendall.

"Yeah with Logan. The pale boy who is my best friend."

"How come he has a lot of medical books?"

"He's going to be a doctor but we're in a singing group called Big Time Rush."

"Big Time Rush huh? Is that why your friends are rushing the ice cream into their mouth?" I asked before I laughed as Kendall laughed and agreeing with the name but that was not how the name appeared to them. "There's four but he's on holiday with his girlfriend. His name's James." I nodded because Big Time Rush was mentioned so many times by Lil T, Aubrey and Jaryn so many times but I never searched them up.

"My friends have mentioned you boys quite often."

"Okay, but we actually live here with my mom and sister who went to visit our family back in Minnesota." I knew a bit more of Kendall. "I came here to talk to you about the dare we did yesterday." Suddenly when I mentioned that, he stopped laughing and turned his head. I knew that he was blushing because there was some red showing on his cheeks.

"I know you're blushing. Everyone can tell that if you're blushing if you turn your head." Kendall then looked up at me with those adorable emerald eyes. I was going to admit that he could love me if he was in love with me but I still needed to tell him but he would tell me to get out but I was going to give it a go.

"I'm bisexual." Kendall ducked his head before I spoke then he raised his head slowly to me and he was about to say something but he just sat there quiet before he finally spoke. "I'm bi too." I looked into his eyes before I finally felt something with me and him; love.

"Why did you say that dare to me? The 'kiss' thing?" I asked as he was blushing still.

"Because I was in love with you and I didn't know what to say and I decided to cool it off by cancelling it."

"You're in love with me?"

"Yeah. But I know that you don't love me too so I-" I cut him off by placing my lips on his to quieten him. His lips were smooth as. I broke the kiss and said, "I love you too." And just like that, he kissed me back only with more passion. I moved my lips slowly and he moved too as well with me. I felt a tongue sweeping my bottom lip so I granted him access and just like that, he entered my mouth. I moaned when his tongue swept across my tongue. I felt like I was lying back so I leaned back onto Kendall's bed and his hips grind into my hips, causing me to break the kiss and moan real loudly. I heard the doorknob twist so I got Kendall to get off me before the door was finally open and all Kendall and I could see was Logan and the Latino looking very concerned at me.

"We kissed-"

"Kendall!" I punched him as he said an Ow loudly as the other friends just gave him the nod. I guessed that Kendall already told them. I got a text message from my friend Emilia. It said,

_B, get ova here. Dance off gainst Hi-Def. Get hea now! _

I had to go because of another Dance off and honestly I wanted to stay longer with Kendall. "I got to go Kendall. My friend Emilia needs me at the beach immediately." Kendall looked at me concerningly, thinking that I was lying but I wasn't because I didn't want him to know about my Dance Off but I whispered it to him so that his friends wouldn't know.

"I have a dance off know at the beach." Kendall said Oh, finally believed me as I waved at him and his friends before I exited the apartment and into my apartment to get ready for my dance off within two hours.

**Qn: Do you think that Bodie and Kendall finally become a couple? Answer via review. Thanxx**


	3. Dance Off

**Plot: Kendall decides to cheer on his friend, possibly new boyfriend but it is a waiting game at the moment.**

**Note: There is a Victorious reference in this chapter.**

**DC Stars: Glitch and Mo stars in this chapters. Confirmed by description and previous chapter**

**Kendall's POV **

I was now surrounded by idiots filling their mouths with ice cream. They were my friends. It has been two days straight and I was surprised that my friend Logan was winning by three tubs. The reason was that he has an ice cream habit. One taste in his mouth never seemed to be enough. I noticed this when we had ice cream for the first time in Minnesota. He ate the whole ice cream in thirty seconds. I just smiled as James and Carlos looked at him disgustingly. I decided to leave them home so that they won't come after me so I knocked on Bodie's door and waited for a reply.

I finally see the door open and I was introduced to Bodie wearing like a black life jacket with a life guard shirt and basketball shorts with some running shoes. I asked if I could watch.

"Kendall." he said with a surprised tone.

"Hi, umm can I watch you dance?" I noticed that he was going to deny my question but for some reason he didn't. "You can but make sure not to crowd me and Emz in okay?" I nodded as we went down the lift. Honestly, he looked way different than I thought. As we went into the lift doors and closed in front of us, I immediately kissed him again but no teeth or tongues, just a normal kiss. As the doors opened, we broke the kiss before I hopped in his ride to an unknown beach I haven't been to before. I guessed that this was the place where he worked as a surfer or a life guard as.

I noticed Emilia was waving to her friend by me as I seen four boys in a group around a palm tree. I guessed those were the people that they were facing. One of the boys was a dark male with a very distinctive shirt and hoodie as the other boy was more pale like Logan only younger and a bit shorter.

Bodie got out to walk up to Emilia and talk to her about something. As her eyes went bigger, I guessed it was about me but I realized that he was in love with someone else too but I decided to cool it off. I got out of Bodie's ride as Emilia walked up to me.

"You kissed B?" I nodded as she just laughed and hugged me.

"Ken, Bodie told me yesterday that he had a serious love crush on you. He told that you two did a dare after you left for your apartment." I felt embarrassed but also felt a blush appearing so I grabbed my jersey to hide my blush. I heard one of the other guys shouting out to the two friends.

"Em, B. Hurry up yo. Let's get 't o'er 'nd done wit'." said the tall African American. I honestly know him but I couldn't place it but I kept it low for now as I walked over to the crowd surrounding Bodie's and Emilia's crew and the other crew as well. I was looking forward to hear the song they going to dance to.

_"Alright, alright. Welcome to the Riptide and Hi-Def dance off. We have Bodie versus Glitch first then Emilia versus Mo. Let's go!" _The announcer said as I just looked at Bodie. He looked so hot in his outfit for the dance. They both started dancing and the song was a familiar song that I couldn't place.

_All the rules you break_

_Make me wanna run, but I can't escape_

_All the things you say_

_Most of them are lies, but I'm listenin_

I couldn't believe it. They were dancing to my friend Tori Vega's song Bad Boyz. I seen her singing it on the Chris Burm Show. I couldn't believe that he was going to humiliate her again but for some reason the bomb ended up behind his seat. Whoever did that I felt happy for her for singing that awesome song. They kept dancing to Tori's song.

_You're a bad boy_

_I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time_

_You're a bad boy_

_Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive_

I noticed that the person who faced Bodie was losing because he was looking very exhausted but he didn't give up. Bodie's backup dancer looked cute as. Her look looked exactly like Lucy only she didn't have the highlights. The song continued to play as I just stared at my new hot boyfriend.

_I gotta let you go_

_I gotta let you go, go, go oh_

_I gotta let you go_

_I gotta let you go_

That part of the song made me walk away from the crowded people and sat by Bodie's ride as I broke down into tears and hid my head by my knees because it reminded me of Jo. She told me that she couldn't love me anymore because of her parents. Her parents never liked me but she loved me like I was her first boyfriend but she told me that her first boyfriend kept using her as a dog bone; used her in fights he knows that he could never win, always made her clean up, did his shopping and more. But our relationship was way safer. I loved her like a rabbit or a cat. I heard the song continue.

_Cause_

_You're a bad boy_

_I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time_

_You're a bad boy_

_Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive_

_If I could I could help myself, you know I would_

_Why do the bad boys always look so good_

That part there cheered me up because it was the same saying that my first boy crush said to me. He told me the first two lines like he was my boyfriend. He said that he was the bad boy and I was the good boy because he was naughty all the time to his friends but never to me. I loved that saying because it played over and over again. Emilia noticed me breaking down by Bodie's ride but waited til the song finished. The ending was on its way.

_La la la la la_

_That's my heart saying that..._

And just like that, the song finished and the boy who faced Bodie lost because he seemed to have fallen before the end even came. As the song finished, Emilia walked up to me. She sat down by me and opened her arms to ask for a hug. I accepted it as I leaned into her chest, crying and Bodie made his way to us and asked why I walked away in part of the song.

"Ken, why did you walk away during the song I danced to?" Bodie asked me sadly. I told them the truth.

"You know the part where the person said 'I gotta let you go'?" The nodded as I finished asking. My lips began to quiver as I tried to let my words flow out. "I-It re-reminded m-me of-" I cried harder as I said it to Bodie and Emilia. "my ex girlfriend Jo!" They were shocked as Emilia was hugging me tighter and Bodie sat by me and leaned onto my chest. I felt loved again as I sat up and faced Emilia with a sad look to me.

"Kendall. She may have left you but hey. Bodie is now here to give you the love." I stopped crying as she finished her sentence. I felt a blush appearing so I tried to hide as my tears dried up from the blush. Emilia just looked at me with a smile and Bodie just giggled at me. "It's true Ken. I'm now here to love you." I smiled as I kissed him. Emilia looked at us, gagging jokingly to stop us kissing but I broke the kiss to hug both Emilia and Bodie. Then I heard Bodie talk to me.

"Ken?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" As Bodie said that, I noticed that Emilia walked away. I think she knows what Bodie was going to ask me. "I'll leave you boys to talk as I discuss something with the Hi-Def boys." And just like that, she left to talk to the boys.

"What's up?"

"You know those three kisses we had today?" I was worried about this. I guessed that he doesn't love me anymore. Maybe he had enough loving me or maybe it was something else but I waited. "Yeah?"

"Well, I was thinking about while I was dancing but," He trailed off but I wanted to hear say it out loud by punching him. He said an audible ow shoutingly, making me giggle and smile at his pain. He was more adorable when he shouted like that. "Okay Ken! I'll say it now!" Bodie shouted out loud. Then he went quiet, while he went quiet again I noticed the boy who was facing Bodie looked at me and him. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" I felt butterflies escaping my heart with joy because I always wanted this to happen.

"Yes!" I said to him and leaned to him for a kiss. He brought one of his hands around my torso but I broke the kiss because I was low in oxygen as I smiled to my new boyfriend. Emilia was making her way back and we both told her that we were going out. She screamed as he hugged us, then I said something touching to them.

"Thanks guys. Without you both, I would've been lonely my whole life." And after we finished that, we headed back to the Palm Woods because it was getting late and the tall dark male said that it'll continue tomorrow at noon. I smiled as we got back and went into our apartments.

"Night Kendall." said Bodie and Emilia to me as I walked in. I said goodnight to them before they walked into their apartment and went to sleep. Bodie stopped me of walking into my apartment and asked me if I could sleep with him. "Sleep with me?" He asked me with those adorable baby blue eyes. I accepted it and went into his apartment to sleep with him in his bed. I was going to enjoy my new boyfriend. I went to put my phone on silent so my two friends don't wake me or Bodie up. I stripped to my boxer briefs before I hopped in bed and said night to Bodie and slept on his chest.

**I'm going to finish the story now. So this is the second story finished as I still have three unfinished so yeah. I wasn't going to finish off the subplot because I thought maybe it would stop at chapter two. So yeah. Thanx for reading.**


End file.
